Bardic Skill
Oft derided for their general inability to stand in a battle line or fling offensive magics at their enemies, Bards are, in reality incredibly proficient as Battlefield Commanders. As their songs and chants can often cover the entire battlefield, there is little reason for the Bardic Commander to step into harms way himself, giving him the oppurtunity to survey the battlefield, call out enemy positions and best direct his teammates in combat. Add to this that, the Bardic Skill is the only Major Skill which utilizes both Stamina and Mana costs, but mitigates the amount of each required. There are three types of Bardic abilities and each work a bit differently. Bardic Songs require a standard action to begin and they must be sustained with a standard each turn, but do not require extra work to sustain. Bardic Leader skills are one off leadership commands which aid allies in their fights with the enemy. Bardic damaging attacks deal damage either to single enemies, or many but require mana expenditure to break through their enemies will. For abilities which require music, an instrument or a character's voice may be used. However, if for some reason the music cannot be heard, then the abilities are useless. Also, if a character is muted, or their voice is somehow damaged, they will not be able to use their voice for their songs and commands. In this case, it can be a boon to carry a instrument with them that they are proficient in. Class Skills With training in the Bardic Skill, a character gains certain benefits; certain class skills which are open to them with limited restrictions. Soothing Rest The Bard gives up his time for sleep in order to greatly enhance his companions rest, giving them extra Health and Mana in return for his own chance to rest. Soothing Rest improves as more points are added in the Bardic Skill. This ability becomes immediately available upon a character gaining five ranks in the Bardic Skill. Instrumental Instruction In the beginning, there was only one. One instrument to each Bard, given in good faith from their Patron. Yet, the time of the dark snapping of the strings and the breaking of the wood has begun and Bards across Ciphra must be able to branch out and pick up the other forms of music. Basically, this Class Skill allows a bard proficiency in multiple instruments (voice is an instrument). A bard will always start with proficiency with one instrument, however much time and skill must be devoted to the Bardic Skill to pick up a second and third. Abilities Song of War The Bard spins a song of combat and war, encouraging their allies to fight on and break through their enemies. Song of Defense The Bard spins a song of castles, walls, and bulwarks, encouraging defense in their allies. Song of Reflection The Bard spins a song of fire, ice and wind, encouraging magical defense in their allies. Song of Inspiration The Bard spins a song of great beauty, encouraging their allies to fight on, no matter what the odds. For each enemy on the target, they will gain various bonuses. For the Chorus of Inspiration, characters gain +1 to their defense for each enemy adjacent to them. For the Song of Inspiration characters gain +1 to both their defense and their to-hit. Song of the Wounded The Bard spins a song of sadness and pathos, bringing their bloodied companions hope and readiness to continue the fight. This ability only affects bloodied allies with the health bonus only healing up to bloodied. Song of Vigor The Bard spins a song of strength, inspiring their allies to re-enter the fight, restoring their stamina. This ability restores allies stamina at a set rate over each round up to their maximum. A character cannot have more than their maximum in stamina. Song of Agility The Bard spins a song of agility and speed, inspiring their allies to work quicker and achieve more with their turns than they could before. Song of Might The Bard spins a song of slashing swords and crushing hammers, increasing the physical damage their allies deal. This ability only effects allies attacks that target and deal damage to Defense. Song of Conferral The Bard spins a tale of generosity and allowance, granting his mana pool to be used by his allies. When the Bard uses this ability, his pool of available mana becomes open for others to use. Thus, instead of depleting their own mana while using magic, an allied mage uses the Bard's mana instead to construct and cast their spell. Shout of Swift Skill Levels and Abilities Spot out Weakness: Discover Weakness (Minor Action: only for this turn, Standard Action: For the Entire Encounter) Anti-Flanking Shout: Negate enemies flanking on an ally (Minor Action: Only for a round) Shout out Positions: Standard Action (Grant a bonus of 1/4 Charisma to allies defense for a turn) List off Positions: Standard Action (one person, melee range: Grant 1/2 Charisma bonus to ally defense for a turn) Confuse: Lowers enemies next attack damage: Minor Action Inspire: Grants vigor to their next attacks, allowing them more damage